Milling processes typically use grinding media to crush, or beat, a product material to smaller dimensions. For example, the product material may be provided in the form of a powder having relatively large particles and the milling process may be used to reduce the size of the particles.
Grinding media may have a variety of sizes and shapes. In a typical milling process, the grinding media are used in a device known as a mill (e.g., ball mill, rod mill, attritor mill, stirred media mill, pebble mill, and alike). Mills typically operate by distributing product material around the grinding media and rotating to cause collisions between grinding media that fracture product material particles into smaller dimensions to produce a milled product.
Semiconductor materials and/or light-emitting materials can be formed as thin film coatings. Thin film coatings are typically made using conventional deposition processes such as vapor deposition and/or reactive deposition, amongst others. These conventional processes may have certain disadvantages including being expensing and/or needing complex equipment.